These machines face only one side along which the processing stations are distributed and define a layout in which the loading station and the unloading station are located at the two opposite ends of the side along which the processing stations are distributed.
Owing to this configuration, the machines therefore have a large footprint and are difficult to inspect and to have internal maintenance performed on them.
Also, these machines are not very versatile because the processing stations are mounted at non-adjustable positions to a shoulder of the machine base or to the base itself.
Moreover, sealing the capsules, especially when this involves creating a vacuum in the capsules and compensating for the vacuum by feeding an inert gas into them, is performed off line, thus reducing machine productivity.